


Brownish-Amber Eyes

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Broken Families, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Drinking, Dysfunctional Family, Extended Families, Fables - Freeform, Family Angst, Family Reunions, Fatherhood, Female Protagonist, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits Red Riding Hood/Bigby Wolf, Gen, Head pats, Head petting, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst, Major Original Character(s), Meet the Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Red Riding Hood Elements, Run Away, Tired Bigby Wolf, Unconventional Families, Unplanned Child, Unplanned Pregnancy, hair petting, hair ruffling, implied/referenced drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Meeting someone for the first time is always nerve racking, even more so when that someone is your father who didn't even know you existed.
Relationships: Bigby Wolf & Original Female Character(s), Red Riding Hood/Bigby Wolf, Red Riding Hood/Bigby Wolf (Past)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Brownish-Amber Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write this it's honestly one of the only things I've been able to think about for the past few days lol.
> 
> For more information on this new character, please check out the end note!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Poppy felt knots twist in her stomach as she looked at the discolored gold numbers that were stuck to the apartment door before her. She felt like she was going to be sick as she kept her eyes on the numbers while twisting the gold ring on her right-hand ring-finger anxiously an action she had picked up from her Mama.

She winced as the thought of her Mama filled her mind and the thought of how worried and hurt she must be only added on to the guilt that she was feeling.

Poppy knew that she should have told her Mama or at the very least her Grammy about what she was doing and where she was going, but she knew they would have tried to stop her. She knew they would have talked her out of it, telling her that this idea she had would only lead to heartbreak and she knew she would have listened to them. As much as Poppy love them both she couldn’t let them do that, she couldn’t let them convince her to abandon this plan as they had before. 

Poppy needed this but more than anything she needed answers, she needed to know if this truly would lead to hurt, to pain, and to tears like they had warned her about or if it would lead to something more hopeful.

She finally pulled her eyes away from the old gold numbers that mocked her from the door and let them fall on the gold and ruby ring she wore. It was a simple thing given to her by her Mama when she turned sixteen, a family tradition that went as far back as the homelands were old just like it was a tradition for every woman in their family to have a name related to the color red. 

It was a family heirloom, nothing more than a gold band with a small, red ruby in the center that glittered in the light it was one of the few things that they had brought with them once the darkness chased them away from their home.

As the ruby shimmered up at her some of the light reflecting into her brownish-amber eyes. She let herself remember the stories that her Grammy had told her about their family when she was young. That they had once been knights, fighters, rebels, and things of the such, they had been brave and strong which made Poppy feel silly for wanting to run.

Poppy felt ridiculous at the fear that beat in her heart since after all the man on the other side of the door was just that: a man. She knew that wasn’t true, that he was much more than a man, but she was trying to make herself feel better, but it honestly wasn’t working.

It hadn’t been hard to find the man in question since there were only a handful of places in the world where Fables were settled down unless they were the traveling type. She had found him with only minima researching and after getting everything together that she needed; she had headed off towards the famous Fable Town without a word to anyone.

When she had arrived in Fable Town only a few hours earlier she had asked around a bit about the town's Sheriff. It had taken a few times and a few rude comments, which she had been expecting until someone, a polite woman with black hair and blue eyes who was on her dinner break, finally pointed her in the direction. Poppy had thanked the woman profusely before they parted ways, both heading in different directions. It was only after Poppy walked did she finally remember which Fable the woman was.

After taking a few wrong turns and getting something to eat, Poppy finally ended up at “The Woodland Luxury Apartments” where she had been instructed to go somewhere around eleven. She had been standing outside of the Sheriff’s apartment door nervously for thirty minutes trying to figure out if this is truly what she wanted to do. 

She could turn around right now and pretend like she wasn’t here, she could leave and he would never know she existed just like he hadn’t known for the last twenty years. All Poppy had to do to make sure that happened was turn around and never come back.

Poppy knew that wasn’t the right thing to do, she knew that she couldn’t just leave, and not given him at least somewhat of a chance as her Mama had done. She didn’t blame her Mama for never telling him about her, but at the same time, she thought it was a little unfair since he never got a chance to prove her right or to prove her wrong.

She stared at the ring that glittered up at her, her Grammy’s stories coming to mind once more as she took a deep breath, finally making up her mind.

“I can do this,” Poppy whispered to herself, but it looked like she was talking to her ring since her head was still down. “I’m the daughter of Red Riding Hood, I can handle anything,” She told herself, using the saying she had made up when she was a little girl.

With one last deep breath Poppy straightened up and looked towards the door, her eyes landing on the discolored numbers as she let her hand form into a fist before raising up her arm to knock. She knocked three times against the cheap wood of the door, being mindful not to be too loud in fear of waking up the other residents. 

For a moment she listened, waiting to hear any sound that came from the other side of the door in the apartment. She wanted to press her ear against the door but didn’t dare in fear of him opening it. She didn’t really need to do that anyway since she had gotten some of his wolf-like traits which included her being to her extremely well despite her playing her music too loud.

She waited a few seconds before knocking again, watching the sleeve of her red, zip-up hoodie slide down slightly as she did. This time she knocked a little louder, knowing or at least hoping that his hearing would pick up on the sound that she was causing.

Again Poppy waited, and she felt her nervous twist once more as she heard shuffling on the other side of the door. She waited to hear the sound of footsteps creaking against the wood, but a small grumbling was all she got. Poppy felt a little unnerved and her mind whispered for her to turn around and leave as it had before. 

She forced the whispers away with slight annoyance as a determined look filled her eyes before she reached forward and knocked on the door even louder than the last two times. She knocked a little longer than before, hoping that it would cause him to get up and her hope had been right as she heard a gruff voice on the other side of the door in the apartment speak.

“Son of a bitch, this better be important,” The man’s voice grumbled as he stood up and began to head towards the door.

“ _So that’s what he sounds like_ ,” Poppy thought to herself as she stumbled away from the door, letting her arm fall back to her side as she did. She replayed his voice in her head once or twice noting that he had a bit of Southern drawl when he spoke.

She could hear the creaking of the floor as he slowly made his way towards the door clearly taking his time as went. Poppy didn’t mind since it gave her at least a little bit of time to make herself somewhat presentable.

She tugged at her shirt and her hoodie to get out any wrinkles before trying to wipe off some of the dirt on her old blue jeans. She reached up and tried to straighten out her auburn hair with her fingers, but when that didn’t work she quickly pulled up her red hood, not even thinking about it as she did.

By the time she was done, she heard his heavy footsteps stop at the other side of the door. She then heard the deadbolt unlocking before the doorknob began to turn, causing the door to creak open as he pushed it.

“ _No turning back now_ ,” Poppy thought to herself as she gripped the strap of her backpack that held the items she had been traveling with.

Poppy watched as the door fully opened, causing her to stiffen slightly as the man’s scent washed over her for the first time in her life. The smell of smoke and the dark Earth surrounded her alongside a hint of alcohol but she could tell that it wasn't apart of his natural scent. She couldn't help but wonder what she smelt like to him but she pushed those thoughts away and tried to focus on what she was going to say.

“Colin, I swear if you just woke me up from the first good night of sleep I’ve had in months, I’m going to have bacon in the morn…” The man cut herself off from the somewhat empty threat as he opened the door fully to see Poppy standing before him feeling smaller than she ever had before.

Poppy felt frozen to the spot as she looked at the man who seemed surprised to see her, his brownish-amber eyes wide and filled with confusion as well as slight annoyance.

“ _Mama was right his eyes do match mine_ ,” Poppy thought to herself as she looked at him, all words she had wanted to say to him quickly leaving her mind and leaving her with nothing to say. “ _Or more accurately, my eyes match his_ ,” She corrected herself since she had gotten her eye color from him.

She kept her head down slightly in hopes of not letting him fully see her face just yet in fear of him slamming the door in her face. 

“Can I help you with something, Miss?” The man before her asked making her jump slightly as his words pulled her from her thoughts. Poppy looked at him with nervous eyes trying to figure out what to say to him, to try and explain who she was. Nothing was coming to mind as she stood there trying to figure it out gripping the strap of her bag tighter to the point her knuckles turned white. "Are you lost, Sweetheart?" He asked his voice gentle and soft as if he was actually worried about the strange young woman that stood before him and she honestly got the feeling that he was at least a little.

Poppy wanted to laugh because she couldn't help but wonder if he had asked her Mama the same question when they had first met.

"N-No," Poppy finally stuttered out trying to get her bearings as she looked up at his eyes, the eyes that matched her own. "I-I'm sorry for waking you up but are you, Sheriff Bigby Wolf?" She said the stutter still in her voice as she asked the question that she already knew the answer to.

She forced herself not to reach over and twist her ring around her finger knowing now wasn't the time.

"I am," The man who had now been confirmed as Bigby nodded crossing his arms over his chest as he looked her up and down. "Who's asking?" He said looking at her for the answer he wanted and it took Poppy a few seconds longer than she'd like to admit to figure out that he was asking for her name.

"I-I'm Poppy," Poppy winced a little as she stuttered out her own name trying to get herself together as forced herself to stretch out her arm towards him, her head still slightly turned down so he still couldn't get a good look at her yet. "Poppy Hood," She finished with a slight smile as she gave her full name her hand with the simple ring on it held out to him. She knew it was a little strange but Poppy couldn't help but hope that he accepted her handshake and once again her hope was answered as he reached forward and took her small hand into his own large one.

"And what can I do for you, Miss. Hood?" Bigby asked as he shook her hand and from what Poppy could tell it seemed he had pieced together who she belonged to. 

Poppy tried not to feel hurt when his warm hand pulled away from her own cold one knowing that she had no reason to feel hurt at his actions.

"Well, You see I need help," Poppy began not truly knowing where she was going with this but it's not like she had a better idea. "I'm looking for my father and I thought maybe you could help in a way," She elaborated, bringing her hand back towards herself before beginning to twist the ring around her finger without really thinking about it. "See my mother is, Red Riding Hood," She explained with a shakey smile waiting to see any sort of reaction from Bigby who simply nodded his head.

"I know," Bigby answered calmly with a nod proving what Poppy had already thought about him putting the pieces of who she was together.

"I thought so," Poppy said with a small smile and she watched as Bigby smiled a little as well. Upon seeing the small smile Poppy felt a sudden flash of warmth but ignored it as she went on. "You see my mother told me a few many things about my father but two things always stood out," She explained wondering if it was too late to run away which is probably was.

"Which are?" Bigby asked a confused look coming across his face as he began to look at her a little harder than before as if he was starting to recognize certain things about her that he hadn't before. This made Poppy's heart beat a little bit faster as Bigby's tired mind seem to finally register that she was hiding from him in a way.

"Well the first is that they shared the same story," Poppy started the knots in her stomach twisting even more as her nerves started to make her feel sick. "And the second was that my his eyes matched mine," She said softly fear creeping into her voice as she kept her head slightly down her hood sliding a little farther onto her head, cheap article of clothing helping to keep her hidden.

"Your eyes?" Bigby asked and Poppy tried not to jump as he moved closer to her leaving the doorway of his apartment to stand completely in front of her. Poppy felt like she was going to cry because something in his voice told her that he figured out what was going on.

"Y-Yes, sir, my eyes," Poppy answered him as she nodded before flinching slightly as his head reached up and carefully pulled at the back of her hood causing it to fall against her back. For a moment Poppy kept her eyes on the ring she still had her fingers on before taking a deep breath and quickly looking up at him letting him finally get a good look at the eyes that matched his own.

Poppy watched as he seemed to startle slightly upon seeing the eyes that belonged to him but he didn't move away.

"What big eyes you have," Bigby said astonishment in his voice as he looked at the young woman before him that was his own blood and who he had never even known.

"H-Hi, Dad," Poppy squeaked out feeling dread fill her stomach as she tried to cringe at herself for calling the man that didn't even know she existed Dad.

Poppy wanted for him to send her away or tell her not to call him that. What she hadn't been expecting was the hand that had pulled down her hood to carefully drop to the top of her head before slightly ruffling it.

Poppy watched Bigby with big eyes as he carefully petted her head a little still seemingly trying to process everything that had just happened in the few minutes that they had spoken. Poppy didn't try to move away from his touch not even as she saw the hurt and anger that flashed in his own eyes.

She stood silently as he kept his hand on her hair before she felt it move off of the top of her head before he placed it on her shoulder and motioned for her to follow him.

"I think you should come in," Bigby finally spoke once more as he began to guide her towards his apartment. "We need to have a long talk and there are some calls that I need to make," He told her as he walked her towards the door, Poppy following silently as she let him guide her.

Poppy didn't know what to expect as she went into her Father's apartment but she felt no fear as she felt him ruffle her hair once more before closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I explain who this young woman is thank you so much for reading my story!
> 
> As you already know this character I've created is Poppy Hood the daughter of Red Hood and Bigby Wolf. She is the result of a few one-night stands between Bigby and Red.
> 
> Red left when she found out she was pregnant and Bigby never knew that she had his daughter. Red moved in with Scarlet meaning her Granny after leaving Fable town.
> 
> Now Red was a good mom and she loves Poppy very much. Red is not the reason why Poppy left nor is her Grammy Scarlet. Poppy left because she's twenty-years-old and she thought it was about time that she met her father.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a series or not. I might if all goes well lol.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
